


Five Things Ahim Sees in Luka

by thalassashells



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/F, ahhh romance............, the rest of the crew in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalassashells/pseuds/thalassashells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 snapshots, from the beginning to now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Ahim Sees in Luka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlnamedlance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/gifts).



> i havent written in so long, and i especially have not written romance, in SO LONG, but i hope this makes you happy!

1.  
Ahim sees the stars in her eyes. Even when they first met on that desert planet, tears dried on her face and her eyes bleary and red, she saw the sparkle in Luka. The shine. The way she slung her pistols and her lopsided grin, made her seem more like a performer than a rogue pirate fighting a war. She leaps and rolls away from enemies, with coy waves and taunting words, while her teammates gladly open a path for her. Ahim wonders how the strange pirate hits anything with such fanfare surrounding her, yet she never sees a shot go awry.

She spins her guns on her fingers one last time before holstering them, as the last Zangyack falls. She then tucks her hair back behind her ear, like she wasn't just in a shootout with the most dangerous beings in the galaxy.  
Ahim find a rough hand offered to her, still warm.

"You okay?" Luka asks, that lopsided grin on her face again. Ahim gingerly takes her hand, but doesn't answer on account of being lost in her eyes. Deep, rich brown, and shining, so brightly, with so much life. So much unlike her own, dull from sorrow.

"I am unhurt." Ahim assures her quietly, using her unheld hand to dust dirt from her dress. Luka squints at that.

"Hey...you're that princess, ain't ya?!" she exclaims. She had no sense of subtlety either. A performer indeed.

"W-what?," Ahim fakes idignance, "No! Of course not. I'm just-just.."

"No, no! It's all good! It's great, even!" Luka laughs, grabbing Ahim's other free hand, "Why dont'cha come with us?!"

"With you? With..where? All of you?" Ahim has never been so disoriented, and she's a politician.

"Everywhere! We're pirates, fighting the Zangyack..." Luka shrugs a shoulder towards a fallen soldier not far from them, "If that wasn't clear."  
With the sun shining down on her, Ahim can't find a good reason not too.

2.  
Ahim sees her grief. 

Luka tries so hard to hide it, to suppress it. She's all bruises and broken bones, betrayed trust and loss. She's seen families torn no matter how hard she tried to save them, and she's seen homes burned and children lost with them.  
She hides it under a shell of laughter and projected carelessness. So nobody else can partake in her sorrow, and so nobody else can suffer from it. What Ahim had thought were eyes unclouded with sorrow we're instead eyes forcefully cleared of it. 

Even as they had only known each other for a little over a month, Ahim has experienced grief all too like Luka's to not see through her guise.

The first time Luka cries in front of Ahim, it's when she tells Luka about everything that happened on her home planet. She hadn't been prompted, but they were alone on deck, and it was clear the air was thick with both of their sadness. She hadn't spoken of it since it happened, almost a half a year prior.

Ahim couldn't even get most of her words out through the choked sobs and desperate gasps for breath as air was wrenched from her lungs, yet Luka's eyes darkened in understanding, and she held her with a fierce protectiveness, firm yet filled with love.  
And it was only once Ahim's sobs had died down that she felt Luka trembling with her face buried in the crook of her neck. She'd waited. She'd waited until she was sure nobody would see, not even the people she sympathized so deeply with, to cry.

Ahim stayed in her embrace and pet her hair until the shaking ceased.

Ahim began to worry she was the only one who saw her grief.

(A trip to the crow's nest with Joe, and an hour of silence later, she asks him if they'd ever seen her like that.

"We all know she hasn't healed." he whispers, eyes cast down and covered by hair, "But how many of us have?"

Ahim nods in sad agreement.

"But she shared with you, in her own way That's a step I've never seen her take." Joe looks up at her and gives her one of his rare smiles, "You must really be something special.")

3\. 

Ahim sees her compassion.

She hides that, too. But unlike her grief she isn't very good at it.

She laughs when Don trips and drops a plate of food, and then the minute he rushes off to the kitchen to get towels and a broom she's already helping quarantine the mess with whatever she's got on hand. She misplaces Joe's weights on purpose and has a good chuckle when he storms around looking for them in all the wrong places, and then when he casts that long face she puts them right back where he left them.

(This wasn't something she'd expected from a group of wanted pirates. She'd come aboard entranced by Luka and ended up in the middle of the strangest family she'd ever seen. She'd expected anger and mistrust, Luka as her only true companion...maybe that was a bit of a fantasy. )

Ahim sees it most when they are on the field, protecting this strange place called Earth. Luka is always leading the charge to move citizens far from the conflict, and Ahim was happy to follow in her stead. Even with bullets flying and Zangyack generals tearing up pavement and tearing down buildings, Luka showed no sign of swaying, not when there were people who still needed her help. Even if she stood before a beast 10 times her size, she'd never back down.

Being around Luka made her fearless where fear had once consumed her.

"That's what we do as Gokaigers." Luka had once told her, after safely returning an ash covered doll to a young Earth child, "We save the day."

4.

Ahim sees her passion.

The first time they kiss it's after a battle that Ahim spent most of sprawled out on the pavement, blinded in pain. She could barely hear the clashing of steel and booming gunshots beyond the pounding of her own blood in her ears, her heart rate desperately rising to try and replace what was being lost. 

She'd never been this scared.

She'd also never been this hurt. She was the daughter of royalty. A paper cut was attended to by the kingdom's best physicians, she would be ordered to rest in her ornately framed bed to recover from a simple cold.

Somehow, waking up to Luka's worried face, covered in makeshift bandages from Don's limited supply, Marvelous's normal cheeky grin replaced with grim concern, and Joe's low, determined insistence that she sit up and drink some water was better than all of those physicians combined. 

It wasn't until then, that she realized she had a family again.

She also had a lover.

The minute she was awake enough to grip Luka's hand back , her eyes finally adjusting to the dimmed lights of the GokaiGalleon bridge, Luka's mouth was on hers. She was so soft , and warm, and nothing like Ahim had ever expected from a pirate.  
Just an instant after it had started, it was over, leaving her cold and wanting. Luka averted her eyes, but the red covering her cheeks was unmistakable.

(She'd get more later, when she was back on her feet. Luka pinned under her to the captain's quarter's bed making soft, beautiful sounds was a fair compensation.)

5.  
Ahim sees her love, and Ahim receives her love.

Luka's love was her heated kisses, started just as they boarded the ship when their suits were still mostly on, only the helmets removed. It was her gentle embraces, in times of trouble and times of peace. It was her little attempts at cooking, though she could burn cereal, just to bring Ahim breakfast in bed.

It was a ring on Ahim's finger. Not stolen.

("Do you take this woman to be your...lawfully wedded wife?" Marvelous announces, squinting at the cue cards Gai held from the back row of the near empty church.

"I do!" Luka doesn't waste a second, and Ahim is close enough to feel the heat radiating off of her and the pounding of her pulse.

"And you?" Marvelous has forgone the cues now, and nobody cares.

"I do-" And the kiss is sealed before Ahim can even finish speaking, cheers of the crew ringing out to fill the air, Don most definitely crying. Ahim tosses the bouquet without even looking, and assumes by the shocked gasp that it was Gai who recieved it.  
Luka cried too.

She sweeps Ahim up into her arms once they've kissed until there was no air left in their lungs, and makes for the door.

"So, where are we headed for the honeymoon?")


End file.
